Liaison
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: When helping Rogue clean out her room to move in with him, Gambit stumbles upon one of her dirty little secrets. Will the temptation to explore the possibilities be too much? Or will it become his dirty little secret too? Series of lemony Romy one shots in different settings/timelines.


**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all.** I've just invited them over to my house to play.

**A/N:** One-shot set in the movieverse because I like movies best. No detailed knowledge of canon necessary. This is something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I didn't want to do a full length feature fic in an alternate universe/timeline.

Gambit and Rogue will appear as variations on their names. Other X-Men may or may not make an appearance depending on the plot's need.

**Prologue**

"Knock, knock." Gambit spoke as he rapped on the doorframe to Rogue's room.

Even though the door was propped wide open and he had a standing invitation to join her at any time, he didn't want to give her any reason to renege on their latest arrangement.

"Come on in, sug." She answered back, seemingly distracted with the task at hand.

As he sauntered into the room, he found her neatly packing books in a box marked _'donations'_. Intent on her chore, Rogue didn't pause in her mumbling when each well-worn paperback from her shelf found its new resting place.

Miffed at being ignored, Gambit stepped up behind her and slid his hands over her hips. He nuzzled her neck as he asked in his whiskey-rich voice, "Anythin' I can help y' wit'?"

Finally distracted, she leaned back into his chest and tilted her head to the side. Not needing a better invitation, Gambit took the opportunity to breeze a chaste kiss over the arch of her long neck. She hummed as she dropped the book in her hand, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

They'd been on-and-off for the last two years and completely exclusive for six months, ever since her mutation ceased being a threat. After they'd both had one too many close calls sneaking down the hall to each other's rooms in the middle of the night, they'd mutually agreed Rogue would move into Gambit's room. After all, she had no intention of falling in love with anyone else and he finally had the desire to settle down.

The sweet brush of his lips against her smooth skin quickly turned into the tip of his tongue grazing the column of her throat. His hands wandered from the curve of her hips to dip into the waist of her pants and slide under the fabric of her shirt. He wasted no time reaching her sweet spots to set her body on fire. Returning the favor, Rogue arched against his growing hardness and teased his body with the promise of what was to come.

Sweeping his eyes across her cluttered bed, Gambit toned it down a notch when he realized there was no place to properly enjoy themselves in her room. It was only an afterthought that he remembered the door was blared open to anyone passing in the hall.

With a sigh, he slid his hands to a more respectable place as he said, "_Chérie_, y' best be ready fo' a break. There's a big bed callin' our names down in my room since yo's seems t' be all full up."

"Yeah, Ah'm almost done here anyway." Rogue answered as she grabbed the remaining books and haphazardly dropped them in the box.

Finally realizing she was giving away her extensive book collection, Gambit stepped away from her and picked up the paperback on top. The title read _Scoundrel's Promise_ and there was an old tall ship in the background that was nearly covered by a scantily clad woman in the arms of shirtless, muscle bound man standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Why _petite_, I didn' know y' read smutty harlequins." He smirked as he flipped the book over to read the back cover.

"Gimme that!" Rogue lunged to snatch away the book, but he held it above her head.

Ignoring her protests, he read the synopsis out loud as she tried in vain to pull his long arm within reach.

"_Sold by his parents as a young boy t' a heartless sea merchant, Trenton Black grew up in a cruel world a' kill or be killed. Known across de Seven Seas as de bloodthirsty buccaneer captain Carver, he lives up t' his reputation a' takin' whatever hapless ship sails in his path._"

A Cheshire grin spread across Gambit's lips as he read on.

"_Unlucky enough t' be on board de _Lady's Charm_ when it's captured by pirates, Lady Catherine Martin is taken as Carver's personal share a' de spoils. Locked in his quarters, Cat begs t' be returned t' her father an' fiancé in England. But Carver's never given up one a' his prizes an' he's not 'bout t' start now that he has de voluptuous kitten bound t' his bed."_

Giving up and stomping her foot on the ground, Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted as she whined, "Please gimme that back."

From the corner of his eye, Gambit could see the becoming blush spread over her cheeks as it heated from a bright pink to a scarlet red. And yet it was much more fun to tease her than put her out of her misery.

"_Hearing of the ill fate that became his daughter's vessel, Admiral Martin sets sail with a small fleet of warships t' rescue his only child. Can Cat change a wicked pirate's heart or will her father avenge his daughter's virtue when he catches her abductor?_"

As he finished the last sentence, Rogue gave a swift kick to his shin. With an unexpected '_oof', _he dropped the book into her waiting hands.

"Serves ya right fer torturin' me like that." She humphed as she turned her back on him and tossed the book back in the box.

"Ah, _chère_, I was only havin' a li'l fun." Gambit pulled her into his embrace again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I didn' mean nothin' by it."

"Funny." She dryly answered, "Ah ain't laughin'."

Cuddling her closer, he looked back at the book lying on top of the pile. "I just didn' know y' read that junk."

Rogue suddenly stiffened in his arms and he knew he'd said the wrong thing when a wave of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. "Yeah, well, Ah thought fer a long time it was the closest Ah was ever gonna get ta bein' in love and havin' someone love me back."

Needing to lighten the mood, he pointed to the bronzed, pale-headed pirate on the cover. "Didn' think blondes were yo' thing. Or were they befo' a certain tall, dark, an' handsome Cajun came int' yo' life?"

The cooling pink in her cheeks turned red hot as she broke out of his arms and started sorting a pile of clothes. Gambit barely caught her mumbled "Ah didn't imagine him."

Interest piqued, he grabbed her waist and spun her around. "Den who y' be thinkin' 'bout if not de _joli __garçon_ on de cover, hmm?"

"Nobody." Rogue darted her gaze and tried to step away, but Gambit's hold was steadfast.

"_Pas du tout, chère_, books like that, they make y' think 'bout someone." He prodded, pushing her down onto the pile of clothes.

His hips came to rest between her spread thighs as he supported his weight on forearms that trapped her in place. A little rock against her center and a swipe of his tongue across her parted lips and she was putty in his arms.

"Thinkin' 'bout how his lips would feel on yo' skin." His sultry voice flowed down her body as he placed little kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and onto her chest.

"Or how his chest would feel pressed against yo's." Gambit let some of his weight hold her down.

"Or how it would feel t' make love t' him." He set a slow pace as he pressed his length against her.

When she matched him thrust for thrust, he abruptly ended the tease. Pulling away, Gambit wickedly smiled down at her as he asked, "Y' gon' tell me who y' been imagin' now?"

With a frustrated cry, Rogue pushed at his chest as she tried in vain to get up. "_You!_" She shouted, "As if yer damn ego ain't big enough already."

Partially satisfied with her answer (and boost to his self-esteem), he prodded just a little more. "How long?"

Irritated, Rogue didn't quite catch his drift. "How long what?"

"How long y' been thinkin' 'bout me when y' read those books?" His grin only got wider as a sparkle twinkled in his eyes.

Knowing he wouldn't leave well enough alone, she tossed her head back and let out an exasperated, "Gawd! Not that it matters now, but since Ah first met ya."

Pleased by her answer, Gambit grabbed the backs of her thighs as he stood up. Keeping her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, he said, "Now this is somethin' we gon' have t' further discuss. But first, I got t' get y' someplace we can roll around more den de current state a' yo' bed."

With a mischievous wink, he pressed an open mouth kiss against her lips. He wasted no time in letting his tongue explore her taste as he smoothly lifted one of the books on top. Slipping it into the back of his waistband, he ushered them down the thankfully empty hall to his room.

Fumbling with a handful of Rogue and the uncooperative knob, he managed to get them inside before slamming the door behind them. So long as no emergencies arose, Gambit intended to spend the rest of the afternoon locked away with her. There were too many fantasies of a scantily clad Rogue running through his head now.

**(X)**

___joli __garçon_ - pretty boy

_Pas du tout - _Not at all


End file.
